a confusing life
by blueroses12
Summary: When Harry and Hailey potter are not normal; they adore school,they can do just about anything with a wave of their hand, and they may just be related to the greatest detective of all time.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer I own nothing what so ever

Prologue

Lilly and Petunia evens Sat in there living room there parents were gone for the week and had aloud them to invite over three friends each so they had invited there three favorite marauders as peter was on vacation Abrabella and Alice they all now sat in the living room of the house about to tell a story

"So look at this picture you don't recognize two of them do you well that really shouldn't be this picture was taken the day before Tuny got her letter the day that are twins disappeared you see we were playing hide and seek and that's when they Disappeared along with are neighbors John and Emily and now last year are baby sister Enola Disappeared all we know is that they were gone to the past and that's it"

"Basally we've excepted that they may never come back maybe someday if they do we'll still be around but it is doubted now I think it's enough of the moping hey threes someone outside"

And there was Vernon Dursleys was frightened and left in fear years later he kidnapped Petunia and blackmailed her to stay with him and her real husbands son who she was forced to take with her the next week she found that her sister had died and so she took in the twins that were her sisters vowing to train them to become great and never be manipulated by the fool wished to do just that while she helped them as much as she could

A/n Review and Flames are not nice


	2. miss star's class and a year later

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter one

Miss Star's class secret and a year later

Dudley Dursley helped his cousins to the nurses office his so called dad was on a business trip so it was safe to get the twins some care and that was just what they were doing the powerful genius's that they were they could completely heal themselves if they wanted but that was not safe so the muggle way it was

He had gathered a select group of kids to meet him at recess that day. The way it worked at surrey elementary school is your entire time would be spent with the same class teacher and all. So Dudley had gathered the kids from his class to meet him in the playground during recess hidden in an area no one dared to enter.

Alright before this meeting beginnings we all have to vow never to repeat what is said here Hermione is the only one who has been sweared in so far as I needed someone to help me make it official everyone else needs to line up or they can leave. No one fought Dudley he was a great kid and the cousin of Harry and Hailey though no one understood the two in the slightest they were always hurt in some way.

The pledge wasn't hard and the first was a girl who was a close friend of the group named Jane

"Do you Jane solemly swear never to repeat what you hear heretoday or in any future meeting

"I do"

" _and do you Jane solamely swear to do nothing against those we speak of today"_

"I do"

_and do you Jane solomly swear to uphold the secret code of M H division as explained to you" _

"I do"

"and do you Jane Promise to hold your head high through all the slander against you as it is just that"

"I do"

"_and do you Jane solemly swear to protect the victims of such slander for those in the pack of M double H division_

"I do"

" and finally do you Jane solemly swear to uphold the rules of the pack of M double H division even if it means you must solemly Swear to be up to no good

"I do"

the pledges went on like this for a goods ten minutes with Hermione doing half the group next was the part that would be harder.

"okay so we're all here for a reason you might have noticed that Harry and Hailey my cousins come in every day looking sick and unhappy well that's cause my so called dad though he's not really my dad he's just someone who says that cause he wants a family and he's to horrible to get one so he made me annd my mom leave are home to go to a new one for him any way he doesn't want the twins around so he hurts them they need help that's were we come in"

so Dudley told them his plan and they loved in fact they thought it was the best ever so they all followed it calling it the helping hand program or the Harry Hailey project either way it was a hit and Harry and Hailey were not told as they would refuse the help if so

the first day in miss star's first grade class

"welcome back every one did you all have fun this summer" there was cries of yes's throughout the room but most were half hearted as they saw the looks of pain that came with shouting that crossed two of there classmates faces it was obvious they at least were lying Dudley looked not so good either but not nearly as bad as his cousins

"alright then Harry Hailey Dudley come up here please" Dudley walked slowly so that his cousins could do the same without fear as they had no idea what was coming "Dudley it is time we swore Harry and Hailey in don't you think"

"I think your right Miss Star" so Dudley did his job as swearing in his cousins then they took there seat looking confused

"alright over the summer I found an HH sheet hidden under a floor board in the corner it seemed like such an amazing thing for even adults to come up with let alone kids so of course I got the plan approved by some people and it has been arranged that while this class remains silent and following the same rules the adults that are allowed to know three in total will work on getting things better we will of course give Harry and Hailey each permanent passes to the nurses office and in the mean while get it set so that they can leave there so called uncle with there Aunt and cousin" cheers rang through the room and Harry and Hailey were always taken care of"

exactly a year after the first HH meeting

Hailey and Harry Potter sat Depressed at there desk the seats never changed and they were gladly sitting with Dudley, Hermione and, Jane while one seat at the six desk table remained empty the only empty seat in fact.

The twins were sick that morning and tired from the muggle medicine that had been supplied for them as the recess call was made the two stood wairely and made there way to the playground earlier then the other classes just to make sure Harry and Hailey got the only to swings as it was not only the one thing they could do but cleverly disguessed physical therapy

A/n what do you think


	3. just another friday, or not

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter two

Just another Friday, or not

Harry and Hailey

Harry and Hailey potter looked up from there spell book there aunt was using her horrible voice which could only mean one thing, there uncle was still home. The twins had been pleased to hear that he would leave that night for that meant they could practice magic without trouble and have fun turning things different colors they could even get away on Saturday to fly if they were lucky and there uncle was not in a really bad mood before he left even if he was then they could still go Sunday after all magic could do wonders.

The twins knew that today was just another Friday or at least they thought so they got up to make breakfast and even try out a new spell they knew that there uncle would be making sure they got the message to mind there manners and making Aunt Petunia and Dudley watch so they were at least going to something that wasn't his standards of good and he would never know they would put a spell on there food to make it taste better and Dudley's of course it was only fair.

The twins walked into the classroom near recess it was a miracle that they were so smart the teacher had them working on the work of fifth graders yet they still managed with ease though they had missed all lessons and help for the first three subjects.

It was just as they sat down that the call was made by miss star who sent an apologetic look there way "alright every one line up for recess" the kids protested with one look at the twins but headed out anyway each walking arm and arm in groups of fours so that it would look like a game they all had there heads held respectfully level they did in truth look like teachers pets but that was the only way the could make Harry and Hailey feel like they were not alone in everything.

The playground was empty when they arrived as it was ten minutes till the time when recess was to began but the twins were only aloud to be on the swing on days they visited the nurse so the principle insured they got to the playground first and though the other teachers did not know why they did know not to tell the twins they had to get off and if they did by mistake then another from miss star's class would take it for them and give it back when the teacher was gone

"Harry Hailey you better get to the swings someone will be there as soon as the other kids get out to make sure no one takes them or you don't hurt yourself" this was said by Dudley as in the beginning it had been agreed that he would lead the class helping of his cousins as he knew them best.

The twins set off to the swings each sighing just another Friday for them

James

It was a stormy Friday morning extremely early in fact it had just now changed to Friday it was in godricks hollow where one house barley stood it was in the master bedroom of this house that something odd happened two who had been dead awoke

"Just another Friday" was the first thought that crossed the head of James Potter as he awoke from his five year slumber the next was "the battle Lilly Harry Hailey are they safe" at this he lunged up in bed he felt no hands restrain him another worrying thing if he had family or any one left surely they would have held him back he finally he stopped panicking and looked around (thought he would have done it when he was panicking) he sighed in relief he was in his room at Godricks Hollow next to him sleeping soundly was Lilly he got up thinking of checking on the twins

James opened the door oblivious to the world around him when he stumbled he looked down expecting to see one of the twin's toys not what he did see the charred remains of a door he looked up and saw it the whole hallway had been destroyed by something most likely sinister the first thing he did was ran to the twins nursery sure enough they were gone

The only thought that crossed James mind at that point was that it hadn't been a dream and he needed to wake Lilly and so that's were he was off

________________________________________________________________________  
Lilly

Lilly potter woke with the thought of just another Friday ringing through her head yet still was just another Friday so horrible of course she then remembered the previous night then followed her husbands actions realizing it was a dream or so she thought after all what else could it be she stretched just as James ran through the door looking panicked

"Lilly come look in the Hallway"

"Why"

"Just come on it's important"

"Alright" Lilly knew James to well as she knew that this was no joke and the only others who would realize that were the marauders minus Peter of course he was never the brightest the hall was in bad shape and that was when knew it

She hadn't dreamt that she had stood in front of Voldamort she had and of course that meant that Harry and Hailey weren't alive they had to be gone but she had to check

"Harry and Hailey---"

"I checked everywhere there's no sign of them" that was all Lilly needed to know she leaned on James shoulder and cried for all who she had lost for the twins for the friends who were sure to be missing she would never how long it was exactly till she heard that noise

Sirius

Sirius Black mass murderer and Puppy what a title thought Sirius Black also known as Padfoot who of course had been accused of you guessed it mass murder he was currently on his way to the ruins of the last residence of his late best friends he walked down a Quite street there was no sign of life so far then he walked up to the Potter home and eard it the shouting the pain it was there loud and clear he walked forward scared of what he would find.

He opened the door it creaked loudly of course he thought James had fixed it just before he died how it creaked now was so odd hadn't been last week when he had helped james fix it oh well time to look around and maybe find what he came for. The sobs were louder then ever so he headed toward the as if drawn to it by some force the stair creaked again another result of lack of care oh well(man he said that a lot lately but there wasn't much else to say) he might someday get to take the twins to this place if any one ever believed him that was which he doubted there it was again sobbing but it was stifiled could it be someone else was here he had to investagate

He headed towards were it was coming from the nursery he opened the door and looked around it was the same as before the only diffrence being that the cribs they were in a pile like some sort of barracade he carefully lifted them and moved them to the side to see a very much alive Lilly and James Potter seeing him James face lit up and helped Lilly to her face smiling like he knew the answer when he spoke "Turn into Padfoot" to shocked to reject he did as told and watched in even more amazmeant as the two copied him turning into a doe and a stag quickly changed back

"but your dead you bolth have been for five years"

"wait five years you mean we've missed five years that the twins would have been six"

"yes, yes, and you mean they are six"

"there alive what are they like how do they get along are they happy"

"well you see I don't really know

"what do you mean

"I didn't raise them, but come on I bet moony and flower 1 have them I wouldn't really be sure I kinda was locked up for the last five years but come on" he said the last part so fast know one noticed so they were off

Remus

Remus Lupin listened to his friends tell there stories then through his shock managed to fill them in then they were off to privet drive to get not only the missing Lupins but the two missing Potters as well

Petunia

It was hectic day but still just another Friday she knew that it wouldn't be safe to treat it as more until the twins and Dudley had gone to bed that way she could take down the survalence without the twins seeing how it was done for it was a risky one to try. Just then the doorbell rang she went to answer there was Remus Lupin she was shocked and pleased as she had not seen him sense the day she had to leave but still it was so dangerous yet then when he came in and explained along with the others it was only minutes before all of hers and the three children had there things packed and it was off to the school to pick up the three kids

They entered the office with courage and ease but utter silence was a cause of instant panic there was a secretary watching the counter and one at the computer but there were no other people there all but one office door was open so the nerves of three of them set in while the other two did there best to reassure them silently

"I'm here to pick up---"before she could finish however the principal walked out with the nurse and spotted her and the others

"ah Petunia I've been meaning to talk to you about something and who are these people" he said the last part looking at the ones who he was surprised to see as three looked strangely familiar

"well I think introductions can be done somewhere away from any unwelcome listeners"

"alright then please step into my office" and so they did there was shock and cries of disbelief how could it be that as the story was told as they finished speaking Sirius went to get the twins and Dudley from the playground where they would be for a while yet"

soon he was back Petunia watched as Dudley helped the twins gain perfect definite and fake balance then went to greet her "hey mom what's going on why are we going home early"

"we're getting away from here for a while don't worry you won't be transferring schools just yet" she added the last part at the look on his face which was shocked then she introduced him to Remus as planned and watched the reunions unfold

no ones pov

the same thought ran through each persons head as they landed with a thump in a strange place maybe this wasn't just another Friday after all.

A/n please, please review. no Flames aloud 


	4. in the past

Disclaimer: I don't own hp or Sherlock Holmes and just incase you haven't heard of Nancy Springer Enola is not I repeat not mine

Chapter three

The past

Enola was rather Quite as she walked with her two friends Cecily and Tewky they were nobility but they were at the moment dressed as nothing but simple commoners and they were talking while she did not join in there was something big about to happen she could feel it

"Enola are you alright" it was Tewky who spoke he looked concerned for his friend

"I'm fine it's just something feels odd but I can't place what it is exactly"

"Sounds odd oh well come on lets keep going if we want to make it to the restraunt before they give away are table we have to hurry" this was said by Cecily who was eager to lighten the mood for her friend that was so unhappy right now

Before they could go on Enola saw them three children talking urgently to of them looked hurt and were even leaning on each other for support "Cecily Tewky look at those three children it seems they are in trouble they look much to healthy and there clothes in to fine condition for them to belong to the streets yet they are alone we must see if we can help"

"Right you are Enola we do need to help them" so they approached the three children with care

"Pardon me but you seem lost do you need any help"

"Actually that would be great you see we don't know how we came to be here it just happened you don't happen to no of the great detective and his sister do you"

"Yes we do inn fact I can tell you there names if you promise not to tell anyone"

'Alright then we promise so tell us who are they"

"The great detective is no secret but the sister well that is it's me Enola Holmes my brother is known as Sherlock Holmes or the great detective"

The adults

Sherlock Holmes looked at his brother defiantly "how can you say you don't think we should tell her next time it's her right to know it may even give her a reason to blend in if she knows that we will go back"

"But Sherlock that's the thing you have to except it were not going back to our time we'll never see Lilly or Petunia again we won't find out what kind of adults they become or if Tuny marries the Quite boy she saw in the market or why weird things happened and still do happen around us" he was interrupted by Emily and John Watson who in turn were interrupted by a blinding flash of light witch they were all familiar with

When the light cleared what they saw shocked them it was not only a very much adult Lilly and Petunia but with them were three men two of which had but the girls behind them instantly and drew sticks from there pockets and pointed them at them along with the other man Sherlock spoke first "Lilly" she looked at him then without another word ran to him "Sherlock!" Petunia ran to Mycroft when she saw him and they waited no time introducing them to the three they did not know then going into a panic when they noticed the three missing children

"Could this note be of any help" this was said by Emily Watson who held a note it was looked over and something became clear

"There with Enola" this let a sigh of relief went through the four adults whose children were missing then it was time to explain what was going on so they began from the day Sherlock Mycroft Watson and Emily Disappeared then went on to tell every thing from Petunia's year long delay to meeting the marauders up until the reunion that was interrupted by the travel back in time as this was done Sirius stationed himself by the door ready to answer it should Enola come to call he was also told how to answer the door if needed

He knew that this was something that was for family and he was not included really well not in a way those that did not know the marauders story well knew they were family not in blood but they were family still they did not have a clue as the marauders secrets had been completely left out they were just a merry band of pranksters to them oh well (there he goes again) he had to make sure that he got Enola to come in when she returned the three young kids that wouldn't be to hard he was good at convincing people to do things after all he had been the master at getting people out of detentions

Just as expected the door rang so Sirius ran to answer it and it was none other then three strangers the twins and Dudley Sirius smiled at the three children "there you three are your parents have been worried sick and as for you (he said this looking at the strangers who he could not tell which for sure but he had a hunch he knew which was Enola) I'm sure that my friends would like to thank you for bringing them back please do come in"

"No we must be going we need no thanks" the one said this he thought must be Enola but her friends seemed to not agree

"Enola (so he was right) it would be in are best interest to take his advice trust me I just no Enola for he wears the garb of one great and has the looks of such as well"

"Cecily what are you talking about he does not look noble and his garb does not prove differently"

"No Enola Cecily is right I can not say how but she is it is in much your interest to listen to her and follow"

"Alright but remember who's fault it is if I am sent to boarding school" so the group followed Sirius the twins ran to there parents and Dudley his but just as they reached them they disappeared with a flash of light to potter manner where every thing was explained and by Sunday night it was calm and the only thing off was the fact that Dudley and the twins refused to let one another near there work

A/n I know it sucks but please review again no flames


	5. the field trip

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter four

The field trip

The next morning Harry Hailey and Dudley went downstairs Quietly they were all dressed for a field trip and looked just as exited as they should but as they walked downstairs and placed there posters down stairs in the dinning room ready to grab them after breakfast Dudley hid his poster from the twins view and they did the same with theirs those of who were not fully clued in on the assignment looked at them oddly meaning the seven that had spent at least thirteen years if not more or there whole life in the 1800's started at them wondering why they did not seem to be getting along that morning while the others laughed nicely knowing perfectly well why they were acting the way they were

The group also knew that in a few hours every one but the time travelers would get to see this as they were in desperate need of chaperones so much so that they had out right asked the potters the Lupins and Sirius if they would be able to join the chaperones and said clearly that he would only do so if he were desperate as they had said they wanted the twins and Dudley to get to go to this field trip and how it would be canceled if they did not get five more chaperones to go on the trip so the five had agreed without hesitation

"So you three ready for your field trip today" the three youngest at the table nodded happily suddenly talking about all the animals they wanted to see and as Harry mentioned to Dudley the last item on the twins lists the seven from the past looked at them oddly as they had been listening to the conversation actively

"That is a rather sudden change from your other choices why snakes" the twins looked at each other seemingly debating in there minds weather or not to tell them all about how they could talk to the snakes there parents and Sirius had been shocked and said that it was fine with them and actually kind of interesting but that they should not go broadcasting it as many thought that it was very dark so they waited thinking then finally Harry answered

"Well you see last year we went to this farm for a field trip there was this snake wondering around and we were the first to see it and it was talking so I said hello and me and Hailey had a conversation with it and Dudley saw and told us we weren't actually talking but hissing when we got home we told aunt petunia and well we found out that we can speak snake language so we want to be able to say hi to the snakes at the zoo"

This was explained to the seven from the past or at least the five who had no idea about such things and weren't really from the past then it was time for Hailey and Harry to get to school and for the five who had volunteered needed to leave as well for it was a long trip to the school and though it

opened at nine leaving at seven was the only way to get there on time For the three who actually attended

"Padfoot come on we have to go" the man groaned as he had no wish to leave without finishing breakfast

"I don't want to go to school though Prongs" he said this in the voice that might have belonged to a first grader that they were to be watching

"To bad Padfoot now come on you don't want to make Harry and Hailey late then they would probably be mad and I don't know about you but I don't think I ever want them mad at me"

"You're afraid of them Prongs that is a little sad"

"No it's not" this was said by Dudley as he walked in the two held back laughing as they noticed that his hair had a streak of hot pink easily hidden and he had hidden it only now that he was about to go to school he couldn't easily hide it as until they were on the bus on the way to the zoo there were no hats aloud

"What happened to your hair" this was said by Remus as he came in the room wear the group was supposed to meet

"Last week Harry and Hailey got mad at me for talking a spell book of theirs and well I might have made it a little hard to find by mistake"

What do you mean a little you turned it invisible we couldn't find the thing for two days and it took an hour to undo the spell!"

"I said I was sorry and don't you think the pink hair is enough punishment"

"Never said it wasn't though I do think by the way that it should ware off by tomorrow"

"Yes finally" as Dudley said this in walked Petunia and Lily who saw Dudley's hair and looked at him questioningly for two different reasons

"Um Dudley why is your hair pink" Dudley sighed as everyone but the twins and Petunia who had seen Dudley with a pink streak of hair for a week now and thought it was no longer funny tried not to laugh it was no fun getting the twins mad

"Why don't you ask them they were the ones who did it?" he said this pointing to the board looking twins who seemed to just wish they could get going

"And why may I ask did you turn your cousins hair pink" the twins looked up to see their mom looking slightly mad but the smile she was fighting gave her away none the less they answered simply

"Well we kind of lost control he took a spell book of ours then he turned it invisible so one of us though were not sure which one turned his hair pink while the other one turned his clothes neon yellow"

"Okay I guess that would make sense anyway we need to get going or you three will be late" so the group piled into the car with the backpacks and posters the three needed for the day and of course wearing brand new baseball caps they had been given that weekend each had a lion on it and was red and gold but would change if the wearer became better suited for another house as they grew

As the group arrived at the drop off zone for car riders the three waved and with a quick see you in a half hour they left with their backpacks and posters headed toward their classroom passing many exited kids on the way as the trip would be for the whole school as well as passing no one from their class as they would be making their way directly to their classroom of course

No one expected Harry or Hailey to be on time and dressed in clothes that were brand new and perfectly fitting looking like they had never been worn and also they were lively and had pictures on them it was odd sense when Harry and Hailey walked in they were not greeted at all of course they had expected that today the book reports were do so the class was frantic Hermione was indeed the only one to notice them coming in and she did not seem to notice the twins at first

"Dudley your nearly late come on we have to start set up" she stopped suddenly when she caught site of the twins "Harry Hailey you look like you had a good weekend and are those clothes new"

"Yes are weekend was unbelievable and yes these are new clothes and by the way Dudley is only running late because we had a long drive to get here oh and yes miss Star will explain it all"

"Okay well come on Dudley lets get to work" the twins went to there own set up where they had decorated it and left to answer sheets covered one was asking what the secret code they had written on the bottom said and the other weather the painting they had copied for there visual aid was really art then there was pictures and as they finished they placed a big thing of blue M M's out on the table

They had been saving the candy for about a month every time there aunt went to the store she would smuggle a treat to each of the three kids as the man they were forced to call Uncle Vernon did not think they should be aloud candy as they were freaks in his opinion the twins had finally with a little help from Dudley gotten enough so the class could each guess how many there were a game that the twins had thought of when they read that part of the book

"Harry you know what it's lucky that everyone is to busy to notice us today"

"Why exactly is that so lucky"?

"Well because then no one will even bother to look are way until Miss Star tells every one like she said she would before every one comes in and gets to see the book reports in fact we should probably get another voting sheet for the painting and as for the code sheets I think we have enough for the adults to"

"Yea so I'll ask for another copy while you put out the one we have and get the code sheets ready" harry got another of the sheets for voting as it was reacquired that they have something for people to vote on while Hailey placed the other things out once Harry returned all that was left was to place the other voting sheet out

Finally they looked at there work with a smile they were set know one ever looked tried to get ideas from other projects when there was so little time before the bell and they had to sit Quietly while the teacher made classroom annunciates something that only this class would pay attention to as in Miss Star's first grade class they heard things worth Hearing every day

Just as Harry and Hailey sat down to talk after they had set out there math work the bell rang the teacher of course had yet to enter but it was a signal no one in there right mind would ignore they all scrambled to put away bags now of course was when they noticed Harry and Hailey were there because when everyone rushed in a the same time with now with bags missing there homework ball caps sunscreen and other things they needed for a field trip day

All the kids ran into the classroom and got back to work not needing to sit until the teacher got in which would be as always in three or so minutes it took only a frantic minute for Dudley and Hermione to finish so they could join the twins conversation

"What are you two talking about" Hermione said this

"Nothing much just the look on someone's face when they saw our homework"

"Who's face exactly I think almost everyone looked pretty funny"

"Think who looked confused and said that he didn't get it when he saw our math"

"Oh yea I guess that was hilarious" as without giving away relation or names Hailey and Harry described how there dad had reacted to seeing the twins math homework which considering everything they thought that it was best not to clue even Hermione in on those details

"Before long the other kids in the class finished and sat back to talk people noticed how Harry and Hailey were not only dressed better then ever but if you asked any one in the class they would say they had never heard them laugh before that day you would see them give a week smile but never laugh one thing for sure whatever happened that weekend to make them leave class early it was the best thing for them

"Hey guys mind sharing what's so funny" it was Jane a girl that was a friend of the twins and of course Dudley and Hermione because the group was so close that if you wanted to befriend one you had to befriend the others the twins started to answer but Miss star walked in and Jane had to go to her seat

"Good morning class" the teacher said

"Good morning Miss Star" the class called back

"Now before we get to take a look at all your hard work we have some updates Hugo survivors are being aloud back home and finding help to rebuild are pen pals got our letters and we should get there reply's in a few days today we will have a new student I trust all of you will make him feel welcome as he will be coming on the field trip"

"Today I have one final amusement this one concerns three of your classmates" at this the room went from attentive to on the edge of there seats in way doubting which three this would be about "now we all aware of the helping hand program but I am happy to tell you of an new turn of events it turns out that Harry and Hailey's parents our alive and well explaining the sudden change in the two"

At the end of the class room news now pieces were on the board it was all well and good that all involved in that story had given consent upon the principle telling them it was the one way to ease the twins and Dudley out of the helping hand program without their classmates protest and without breaking the cover so that if and when it was needed the helping hand program was there after all it was only the twins classmates who knew about it as they had come up with it before the teachers

The kids all looked at each others projects and of course the most loved was Harry and Hailey's only partly because it was the one book no other kid would read for years without trouble they had a creative area and every one thought it was the most attractive but as the fun came to an end and the kids sat waiting for the winner of the contest to be called

"And the winner is Harry and Hailey's chasing Vermeer report" there were cheers from around the room as the name of the winners were called if anyone from another school or an adult even for what happened in Miss star's classroom was never reported to anyone but the principle even the other teachers who knew nothing about the helping hand program so that day when the parents entered miss Stars classroom in all it's glory nothing like what they saw during the parent teacher meetings or open house they along with the new student would be shocked

"Aright every one hand in your math homework" as this was said in walked a scared looking boy with red hair and freckles he carried a backpack and as he looked around he seemed interested and shocked as he saw the news board "you must be Ron" the teacher said this Quietly like she did not intend for students to hear but as she showed him to the coat room and showed him his are Harry and Hailey Figured that out by the fact it was embroidered on his backpack and sense he was so scared looking that he must be new

"Everyone this is Ron Weasly he will be joining are class for the rest of the year I think it is only fair that I leave it to you to explain the ways here and of course the rules the classroom must follow as he already knows what the office secretary knows Ron why don't you sit at the empty desk at table four Harry Hailey Dudley Hermione why don't you four help our new student out at the field trip today" the four instantly nodded happy to help

"So class the list we as a grade will follow should be announced everyone did turn there lists in to the office right" the whole class including Ron said yes "okay until that's announced feel free to talk just get quite real quick" this was all the teacher could say before the speaker in the corner of the room came on

"Sorry for the interruption teachers but there is an important announcement for all students the first list to follow was created by Harry Potter all adults will have a copy of the list on hand when it is time to leave" at this the speaker turned off but the room burst into cheers as Harry and Hailey hi-fived and Ron looked at the boy and girl in front of him if that was Harry Potter then the girl must be Hailey so that meant he was sharing a class room with the two heroes of his world maybe muggle school would not be to bad for the year any way

"Your Harry Potter" this was said in awe by the new boy which earned understanding looks from the three present and one of confusion that of course came from Hermione she had yet to be told of course about the fame of her best friend or the fact of magic being real they had told her when she slipped up that she was not alone and things would be explained when she was a little older in other words they were going to tell her when Vernon went on a business trip confirmed and all yet they had not had the chance

"I am but don't forget your not somewhere were that kind of thing can be discussed" as he said this he gave Hermione a look that said soon and giving Ron one that said there are muggles near by and such things were not to be talked about

"So Ron sense your new here there are a few things you need to know first of all this class isn't like the others here at school we learn some things that others don't like if you look at the notice board you will see we have pen pals and are following the story of survivors who are rebuilding their lives after disasters not to mention something no other class can know about or parents for that matter there are few outside this class who know about this and no one will because even though this isn't really nearly as actively important again all you have to do is read the notice board but still if we keep it a secret then if anyone else needs it then well it's still possible"

"Okay what is this big thing that's so important that no one can know about"

"To know that Ron first you must swear never to tell anyone about it" this was said by miss Star who had heard Hermione getting close to the part where the new comer was sworn in they had done this on the playground for the entire class but Harry and Hailey who had been sworn in, in front of the whole class later as the kids were discovered and once a few adults knew things had been a little easier on the twins who had gotten medical treat meant from the nurse every day and indeed this had been the first day sense that first meeting that they did not need it

"Alright I will not tell any one what your about to tell me" this got him sworn in and soon the Double H was explained to the new kid and the homework for that night-find a new piece on people in need-was given out to all the students who planed to do this on there own as the teacher wanted them to see what they could find without help even the twins had thought ahead as Vernon Dursleys would never let the twins near his paper they had a collection of about twenty papers each in there backpacks so finding an article would not be hard

"So Harry what animals will be seeing first any way"

"That is a surprise that will have to wait but I guess I can tell you what every one here already knows will be on there"

"Why does every one know this one animal is on your list"?

"Long story short last year on the field trip we might have got separated from the group for a little while because we saw a snake"

"Okay you do what snakes represent don't you" Ron whispered this like he was telling a secret yet he just didn't want Hermione to hear and she knew it as well as the fact she was the only one left out of this secret yet she understood

"Of course I know what they represent but the thing is me and Hailey like the animal not the house so much" he said this showing his new hat while Hailey did the same proving a point that they were Lions Gryphndor all the way and those hats proved it

"They both tried there hardest not to think about snakes if a snake talked to them at the zoo they would reply but that was the last on the list

"Alright but anyway what is with the posters set up around the room"?

"Those are from the report contest every month the day of the monthly field trip we set up the posters before the bell rings finish last minute details and stuff then once Miss star comes we get to walk around and look at all the displays then vote on our favorite

"Ron its only fair to warn you while this class is fun and we learn a lot more not to mention we get more fun projects some of the other kids think we're not good that were all teachers pets as they say this group who think this are the school bully's and they will never leave any one from Miss Star's class alone for long they can't really do much when there are more then one of us there so as long as we stick together there's no problem though there's five of them and we have twenty well now twenty one more people they cant hurt us"

"alright so stay away from them" this was the end of there time for free talking for the moment as the teacher stood and suddenly all was Quite for Miss star was about to let the parent volunteers in know one wanted to miss any of there reactions

"alright class please welcome MR. MRS Potter MR. And MRS Lupin MR. Black MRS. Granger and MRS Almond the seven mentinied walked in and looked around what they saw shocked those who had been to only parent teacher conferences so two out of seven stood looking around at the sudden décor change while Four looked around approvingly then one just looked at the new posters

"now every one line up to head out to the busses"

A/n review please. Flames make me mad 


End file.
